Windmills
by Gope O'Quill
Summary: Ruby trips.


"Ruby, stop fooling around! If you keep wasting time like this, we're going to be late!"

"Aw, _relax_ , Weiss!" Ruby smiled as she twirled amongst the courtyard, dry leaves crinkling underfoot, her cloak fluttering in the cool spring breeze. "I'm sure the class won't mind if we're just a little past the bell!"

"The class wouldn't, for sure, but I highly doubt Professor Goodwitch would let us off so lightly," interjected Blake. "After all, for each of the seventeen times we've been late this semester, her response has always been the same."

"Ugh. I know her 'detentions' are only about a minute long, but she _really_ likes to hit hard whenever she gets a chance to spar." Yang rubbed her arms as she walked, recalling a particularly painful strike from a few ice crystals that had caught her off guard. "I swear she goes easier on everyone but me. Except for Jaune and Cardin, I guess." _Maybe if I prank her harder, she'd lay off a little. Hmm..._

"Maybe if you stopped pranking her so much she'd lay off you a little." Blake didn't even glance up from her book to give Yang some life advice.

"Ah, c'mon, Blakey! Where's the fun in that?" Yang's lavender eyes were filled with amusement.

"Maybe if you stopped pranking _me_ so much-"

"Yeah yeah, I get the point. Sheesh."

The four friends walked in amicable silence - Ruby having begrudgingly made her way back onto the path - simply appreciating the closeness they shared with one another. The trees shivered in the wind, newly formed leaves appearing on their thin branches. Flowers bloomed in the grass, reaching up towards the sunlight shining through the thin, white clouds drifting across the sky.

Ruby, as excitable as ever, was the first to tire from their lack of action. Struck with a sudden, competitive urge, Ruby dashed forward and spun around to face her teammates. "Last one to class is a dusty old cookie!" she crowed.

Without waiting for a response from her team, Ruby turned back around, activated her semblance, and zipped along the path - only to stop abruptly about five meters in front of her teammates, tripping over a crack in the pavement. She was perched on one leg, her arms flailing every which way, two circular blurs spinning faster than the eye could track.

The trio stopped walking and stared, fully enraptured by the display. Rose petals were flying in every direction, gusts of wind sending them spiralling all over the courtyard.

Ruby floundered for nearly half a minute before she surrendered to the forces of gravity; toppling over, her landing was softened by the largest pile of petals in the area - the ones that flew straight down beside her.

Yang immediately broke out into hysterics. Blake gazed around in amusement, amazed at the colourful results. In addition to littering the path and the grass, petals had gone and lodged themselves in all sorts of places; in the crooks of branches, on the faces of flowers, even at the tips of the lampposts lining the side of the walkway.

Weiss ran forward, half-concerned, half-exasperated, completely annoyed. "How many times have I told you not to use your semblance in the school? And do you not even see where you're going? Ugh, and just _look_ at this mess! Do you not have any respect for the janitors that'll have to clean this up?"

"Um, Weiss, I don't think the school has janitors. I've never seen any around." Ruby grinned up at Weiss as she lay back, at ease amongst the portions of her namesake.

"That's even worse! That means _we're_ the ones who have to clean this up!" Weiss outstretched her hand to Ruby. "Come on, we have to go ask Goodwitch where we should dump all this, as well as apologize for being l late the umpteenth ti-" Weiss cut herself off with a shriek as Ruby grasped her hand and pulled her face-first into the pile of petals.

"Weiss, just calm down, would ya?" Ruby sat up and looked at her partner. "If we don't tell Goodwitch, we can gather it all up and you can go launch it deep into Forever Fall with your glyphs, and then we'll only get in trouble for being late, which we probably already are at this point, so what's the big deal? Just sit back and _relax_!" Ruby empathized her statement by throwing an armful of petals into the air.

Weiss pushed herself up, spat some of said petals out of her mouth, and glared at her partner. "I- You- Ruby Rose, you _imbecile_ , you- _you-_ "

As Weiss shouted herself into incoherency, Yang and Blake recovered themselves to walk past the duo towards their next class.

"Don't worry, Rubes! I'll be sure to tell Professor Goodwitch all about how Weiss horribly murdered you in an uncontrollable rage and launched you deep into Forever Fall!" Yang cackled as Ruby's eyes grew wide and she immediately tried to placate Weiss, who was practically foaming at the mouth as she chastised her partner.

Blake gently pushed past Yang, a smile on her face as she returned her attention to her novel. _What a silly group we make_ , she thought as she navigated the scatterings of rose petals along the walkway.

 _I wouldn't give them up for the world._

* * *

 **Hi! I assume that if you're down here, you were at least interested enough to finish reading that big clump of words.**

 **As this is my first fanfic, I think it's garbage. But I don't know if any of you think it's garbage, so if you could leave a review, it'd be really helpful if you could tell me exactly which parts are more garbage than others, so that I can learn and improve, because that is the intention of this website.**

 **Sort of.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
